Kensei Yoku
Vergangenheit Kensei wuchs in einem Armenviertel der Seireitei auf und war bekannt als Taschendieb. Oft geriet er auch mit Kenpachi und seiner Bande aneinander, der ihm beibrachte was Ehre heißt. Irgendwann wurde Kensei von Yoruichi und Kisuke aufgelesen, die sich um ihn kümmerten. Auch lernte er dort Soi Fon kennen, die seine beste Freundin wurde. Nachdem seine 'Eltern' die Soul Society verlassen mussten wurde er ein Agent der total veränderten Soi Fon. Live after Life Soul Society Arc Anfangs wird Kensei von Soi Fon angeheuert den unbekannten Shinigami, also Maikeru, auszuspionieren. Er freundet sich schnell mit ihm an und entlockt ihm einige Informationen. Als er von der Wiederkehr Yoruichi's erfährt ist er sofort Feuer und Flamme, vergisst seine Mission und sucht sie auf. Da er ein Mitglied der Familie ist findet er schnell das geheime Trainingsareal im dem Kiba und Ichigo das Bankai lernen. Er willigt ein ihnen bei der Befreiung von Rukia Kuchiki zu helfen und sich somit gegen die Gotei und Soi Fon zu stellen. Beim Exekutionshügel kämpfen Kensei und Yoruichi gegen Soi Fon, die sich als harte Gegnerin erweist. Zwar kann Kensei mit seinem Hakuda/Kido-Style Soi Fon in arge Bedrängnis bringen, doch durch ihr Shunko und ihre 'töten in 2 Stichen' Fähigkeit wendet sich das Blatt schnell. Der Shinigami ist gezwungen sein Bankai zu aktivieren, welches er heimlich selbst erarbeitet hat. Kensei kann Soi Fon fesseln und Yoruichi holt zum finalen Schlag aus. Ihre ehemalige Schülerin um einen schnellen Tod, jedoch hat Yoruichi kein Interesse daran. Kensei ist froh, dass sich die beiden wieder versöhnen. Nachdem Aizen und seine Verbündeten geflohen sind besucht Kensei mit Rukia den total niedergeschlagenen Maikeru im Gefängnis. Kensei erklärt ihm, dass er keine Mitschuld an dem Verrat von Aizen trägt und versucht ihn wieder aufzubauen. Wie versprochen holt Kensei Maikeru vom Gefängnis ab und bringt ihn zur Kuchiki Villa, dort wollen sie Maikeru's 19. Geburtstag feiern. Noch am selben Tag wechselt Kensei in die Gotei 13. Maikeru ist nun ein Mitglied der Gotei und erzählt ihm, dass sein Kommandant ihn hassen würde. Auch da baut Kensei ihn wieder auf. Plötzlich erscheint Ryu Kazuyami, ein alter Klassenkamerad von Kensei und verspottet sie. Der Shinigami kontert, indem er verkündet, dass er Maikeru das Bankai beibringen würde. Tatsächlich gibt er Maikeru ein paar Nachhilfestunden, doch wird Maikeru allzubald in die Menschenwelt beordert. Kensei genießt seine Auszeit und stattet Urahara einen Besuch in seinem Laden ab, sehr zur Überraschung von Kiba, der dort jetzt wohnt und Maikeru der mit seinem Bruder im Laden halt macht. Kurz bevor Yammy und Ulquiorra verschwinden verpasst er Yammy zusammen mit Yoruichi einen saftigen Tritt ins Gesicht. Er kümmert sich außerdem um den verletzten Ichigo. Wieder in der Soul Society müssen Kensei und Rukia den gescheiterten Bankai-Versuch Maikeru's mit ansehen. Kensei setzt seinen 'Schüler' davon in Kenntnis, dass die Gotei 10 eine Besprechung hat und er schnell dort aufkreuzen sollte. Rebellion der Schwerter Arc Wie die anderen Shinigami auch trifft Kensei an einem Abend bei einer Besprechung der gesamten Gotei ein. Nur der Hauptkommandant erscheint nicht, nur die mysteriöse Gestalt Muramasa und eine Gruppe bekannter Gesichter. Schnell wird den Shinigami klar, dass es sich um ihre Zanpakuto-Geister handelt, die gegen sie rebellieren und sogar töten wollen. Gemeinsam mit Ryu fängt Kensei einen Hieb von Tsubaki auf Maikeru ab, da dieser zu geschockt ist, als das er sich verteidigen könnte. Die Gruppe um Kensei kann den wütenden Geistern entkommen, bis er von einer Frau im weißen Kimono eingefroren wird. Die Lage beruhigt sich und er, sowie Maikeru wachen in einem Krankenhaus auf. Getrennt machen sie sich auf den Weg um ihre Freunde vor der drohenden Gefahr zu retten. Keinen Augenblick zu spät erscheint Kensei bei Soi Fon und schlägt nach einer kleinen Hornisse, die sich als ihr Zanpakuto Suzumebashi herausstellt. Soi Fon hat keine lieben Worte für ihren Retter übrig, denn er sollte sich aus ihren Angelegenheiten raushalten. Auch sein Zanpakuto Kagu ya Hime erscheint in der Gestalt einer Frau mit schwarzem Kleid. Während die Frau gegen Soi Fon im Nahkampf antritt hat es Kensei schwer den kleinen Stachel der Hornisse abzuwehren. Tatsächlich wird er getroffen und die Shinigami tauschen ihre Gegner. Kurz bevor Kagu ya Hime zum entscheidenen Schlag ausholen kann, wird sie hinterhältig von dem wiedererwecketen Shikai Soi Fon's durchbohrt. Kensei bittet seine ehemalige Kommandantin darum, den Kampf allein zu ende zu führen, die den Wunsch erhöhrt. Als Kagu ya Hime selbst im Bankai keine Chance hat Kensei ernst zu verletzen wechselt sie zu drastischen Mitteln und nimmt Soi Fon als Geisel. Kensei durchschaut scheinbar den Trick und durchsticht den geschockten Zanpakuto-Geist ohne Soi Fon zu verletzen. Soi Fon bedankt sich, dass er sie gerettet hat, Kensei jedoch ist erfreut darüber, dass er sie doch nicht getroffen hat. Für diesen Spruch kassiert der Shinigami einen Tritt ins Gesicht. Hueco Mundo Arc Ryu fragt sich wieso gerade Maikeru und nicht Kensei mit in die Menschenwelt gekommen ist. Im selben Moment muss Kensei niesen und wird von Soi Fon gefragt, warum er denn nicht mittrainiert. Kensei antwortet, dass das Wetter viel zu schön sei, als hart zu arbeiten. Fake Karakura Arc Kensei taucht urplötzlich im Kampf Yamamoto gegen Wonderweiß auf und parriert einen Angriff auf den alten Mann. Das er erst so später erscheint erklärt er damit, dass die Barriere erst verstärkt werden musste, sonst hätte sein Bankai wohlmöglich die Dimension gesprengt. Der Hauptkommandant überlässt Kensei den Kampf. Der Shinigami kann Wonderweiß mit seinen starken und schnellen Schlägen schnell in die Enge treiben, doch heilt sich dieser immer wieder. Als er den Arrancar in Ketten legt scheint der Kampf entschieden, doch auf einmal platzen dessen Schulten auf und geben unzählige Arme frei. Mit dem Moment der Überraschung auf seiner Seite holt Wonderweiß zum Gegenschlag aus und bohrt seine speerartigen Arme in den Körper des Shinigami. Doch Kensei hat alles geplant und setzt seine Finale Technik 'Chi Tsuki no Hanto' ein, kann sich losreißen und zertrümmert den schon lädierten Körper des Arrancar mit einem Schlag. Nur der Kopf Wonderweiß' bleibt zurück und explodiert. Yamamoto wirft sich gegen die Explosion, doch gibt es von ihm, sowohl von Kensei keine Spur. Als Urahara versucht Aizen in seinem Kido zu fangen ist Kensei wieder mit von der Partie und setzt mit Isshin Kurosaki und Yoruichi zum Angriff an. Aizen lässt den Angriff geschehen und regeneriert sich zugleich. Zu guter letzt starten sie gemeinsam mit Urahara einen verzweifelten Angriff auf den übermächtigen Aizen, sind aber zum scheitern verurteilt. Kensei, sowie die anderen haben den Kampf gegen Aizen überlebt und von Yamamoto wird verkündet, dass er mit Soi Fon eine Trainingsreise antritt um seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Jigoku no Hanran Hell Arc Reigai Arc Voided Memories Suerte-Diantre Arc Fullbring Arc Höchste Sphäre Arc Fähigkeiten Beziehungen Trivia *Obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass Soi Fon etwas für Kensei empfindet wird er oft von ihr geschlagen. *Als Kommandant hat er schon 3 Divisions-Wechsel hinter sich. *Kensei hat denselben Vornamen wie ein ehemaliger Kommandant seiner Division.